1 shots for R5
by sparkleshinesparkle
Summary: Typical one shots, for the band R5. 1st one will include, a castle that's haunted, Riker and Alex-a bff who has recently discovered her feelings for him... Will it work out?
1. Alex and Riker

**Disclaimer: welcome to my attempt at one shots. Enjoy! I own nothing, and this one is for my friend "Alex". She wanted a story w/ Riker; so here it is ;)**

**Alex's Perspective:**

I've been friends with Riker Lynch since I was a young child; we used to play, act and sing together. Then he moved to California, and became this famous actor AND started a band called R5... I rarely got to see him-so when they invited me on their newest tour, I was quick to accept!

I've also had this recent crush on him-ever since the day over the phone he sang me this love song he was working on for the band... And that's when I realized, I liked him-liked him!

I sat beside him, trying not to think about my current crush and focus on the card game. We were in the middle of another round of 'Apples to Apples' when it happened.

BOOM!

Rydel screeched, dropping all her cards... and her coke! I sat up straighter, and looked at Riker's worried face. The tour bus started sliding, and with all this rain, this wasn't looking good! Soon the bumpy, scary slide came to a halt and Rocky walked back from the driver's seat.

"I think we blew a tire!" he said, laughing.

Rydel rolled her eyes- "NO! I NEVER would have guessed; smart one!" She flipped her blonde hair, and inspected her pink tutu-making sure not a DROP of coke had landed on it. Her "Hello Kitty" purse swung delicately from her arm, and though she looked annoyed about the tire at first-her laugh soon joined ours.

"I'll go see how bad it is." Riker said, sighing.

I jumped up, grabbing my rain coat- "I'll come with!"

He nodded, and smiled. We exited the bus in silence, and I glanced over at his eyes twinkling... He had the greatest smile-but sadly, it wasn't in view at the moment. The rain poured down on us, and Riker kindly tried his best to shelter us with the small 'Hello Kitty' umbrella Rydel had lent us.

I edged closer to him, and watched his eyes go wide, staring at the ground. I looked too, and saw EVER SINGLE TIRE WAS PUNCTURED!

"WHAT?" I shouted over the rain, "IS THAT ABOUT?!"

"I don't know..." Riker replied, putting his lightly over mine.

I blushed, and hoped the meager light outside was too small for him to see. I looked over, to see his eyes on mine. I blushed again and decided to focus on the tires.

"So... sabotage?" I asked, critically.

"Could be... I don't think it's possible to accidently have ALL the tires go out at ONCE!" replied Riker, then he gave a short laugh. I knew that whenever a situation unnerved him, he'd laugh. I gave his hand a light squeeze.

I wore a black raincoat, over a purple t-shirt with ripped jeans. My black heels clicked on the concrete as we walked back inside the bus to tell the others the situation. His blonde hair was soaked with rain, turning it a light brownish color. My brown hair, was a black from the rain. His t-shirt was for his band, and it bore the signature R5 on it.

I blushed, realizing I had been staring again. Thankfully, he was deep in thought and didn't seem to have noticed-yet. I looked away, and rushed inside.

"You guys are SOAKED! What took so long?" asked Rocky.

"ALL THE TIRES ARE BLOWN!" I gasped out.

The others raised eyebrows, then laughed hesitantly.- "You... sure?" asked Rydel, nicely.

Riker nodded his head- "We aren't joking, go take a look yourself, if you like!"

Rydel ran outside, for once not caring about her outfit. She ran quickly back in, and I saw a tear escape her eye...

"It's true... and... I saw something... Someone lock the door!"

Ratliff obeyed, locking the door swiftly. His eyes held concern.

"What DID you see, Rydel?" asked Rocky.

"It was... a figure.. a man perhaps, dressed in black-and staring at our bus. He was laughing... it was scary, Riker-I don't want to stay here any longer!"

"I agree with that... Rocky, anything in the area where we could spend the night?"

"I'll check." Rocky took out his phone, and searched google. "Nothing but this castle... it's been turned into a bed and breakfast place-it's only about a mile from here."

Riker nodded, "Sounds like that's where we need to go! Grab some clothes for tomorrow, umbrellas and whatever else you think you'll need!"

We packed up the necessaries and headed out of the bus; no one saw the creepy figure (maybe a man) that Rydel had seen-but we all felt like we were being watched! It was the CREEPIEST feeling I'd ever felt!

We arrived, soaked to the bone-at a dark castle with vines growing everywhere. I suppressed a shudder, and watched as Ross confidently strolled up to the wooden door and lift the heavy golden knocker.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK!

It rang out, loudly-it could have woken the dead... ick.

The door creaked open, and a girl stood in the doorway. She wore a gown, yes a GOWN, of silver and sapphire. I saw the boys, including Riker, giving the brown-haired beauty the goo-gooed eye look. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, I'm Gem!" said the girl, giving a small curtsey- which fit I guess... I just assumed she'd say something more like Princess Buttercup or something.

"I'm Ross!" replied Ross, bowing and taking her hand and kissing it delicately. Even Riker rolled his eyes this time!

The girl, Gem, laughed.

"You look tired, and soaked-come in-come in! We have plenty of rooms... I'm sure you'll LOVE your stay here. At the Castle Gloom!" a roll of thunder sounded, and I shivered.

"umm... excuse me," Rocky asked, walking up, "I'm Rocky by the way, but what I really want to ask... is why in the WORLD would someone pick a CREEPY name for such a, er, nice castle?"

"Oh... well that's a long story. Some say it's haunted, but that's just local legend. I'm the great granddaughter of the original owner, so I turned this place into a bed and breakfast recently... Sadly, business is slow-not many people stop here." she replied sadly.

"Oh.. well maybe it would HELP if you changed the NAME!" Riker said, walking the door, he even held the umbrella up so I could walk in without get more wet. I blushed again, and saw Gem giving me a weird look... That girl was CREEPING me out!

She lead us through dark corridors to a set of wooden doors. "For Rocky and Ross." she said, opening a door to a nice room with two twin beds, normal covers and it even had a couch.

"For you, miss?" she paused, pointing at Rydel.

"Rydel!"

"Ah, what a lovely name! This is yours." she opened a door to a queen bed, in a gorgeous room of shades of pinks and a skylight. Rydel grinned, and I saw her urge to jump right on the bed and fall into a blissful sleep. She restrained herself.

"I guess I better change first..." she mumbled, closing the door behind her.

"For you, mr..." this time it was for Ratliff.

And then, it was just me and Riker left.

"This way please!" she lead us down another few hallways, and then stopped before a single door... wait WHAT?  
"This room has two separate rooms with a King and Queen bed, joined by a bathroom. This will lead to the girl's suite, and then you sir, will go through the bathroom to the other. If you two want, you could stay in just one room; but I'm sure you'd prefer separate-am I right?"

"YES!" we both said, blushing.

"Then enjoy!" then Gem, disappeared... Weird...

Riker shrugged- "Odd girl, pretty though."

I slugged him in the arm and entered the room... Just like she had promised, their were two separate rooms joined by a HUGE bathroom.

Riker sat down on the Queen bed, and I sat beside him.

"Do you want me to leave so you can change?" asked Riker.

"Nah, not yet." I replied, looking down at my wet clothing. I'd wait just a bit longer. Though I did remove the wet jacket.

Riker took his off as well, and put his arms softly around me, giving me a short hug.

"Hey... you sure you okay?"

"Yes, we NEVER get to see each other anymore... this is great..."

He grinned, his "million dollar smile" and I grinned back.

"You know, I'm kinda glad those tires blew!"

"oh-oh?" I ask, wondering why my voice is shaking.

"Yeah, it means I get to spend some time... alone... with you." he pauses then looks me straight in the eyes. "I think, maybe..."

Then we hear a shriek of pure terror.

"RYDEL!" we say at the same time, and I wonder briefly what he was about to say.

We start running through hallways, searching for the rooms where the others were. I bumped into Rocky, and landed on the ground-HARD!

"HEY!" he shouted, shaking.

"HEY YOURSELF!" I shouted back. We laughed, briefly. I looked up at Riker, and saw a frown on his face... was it worry for Rydel or something else?

I shook my head of stupid thoughts, and returned to looking for Rydel with Riker, Rocky and Ross now. We soon found Ratliff, in Rydel's room. He had tears in his eyes.

"Ratliff! What happened!"

"They-they, took HER!"

"WHO TOOK HER!"

"the-the-THEM!" he shouted, pointing behind us.

Two ghostly figures, stood before us.

"ECK!" I shrieked, grabbing Riker's arm.

He put his arms around me, shielding me from the-what were they-ghosts?

Rocky and Ross screamed like little girls, making me feel a tad better. When we looked again, they were gone.

"WHAT THE CRAP JUST HAPPENED!" I shouted... That's when we noticed that not only was Rydel gone... so was RATLIFF!

"Alright, maybe leaving the bus was the WORST idea." Riker mumbled. I laughed, nervously.

"Maybe..." I bit my lip.

We went back into the corridor and searched the house... I felt like we were in an episode of Scooby-doo or something! The thought made me laugh, and I saw Riker thinking much the same.

The light in this room did wonders for him... I blushed, again-with these STUPID thoughts.

"Alex..." he said, tapping me on the shoulder. I turned to find Rocky and Ross had also disappeared.

"Oh great... seriously?!" I asked, then turned to find that Riker had disappeared... "RIKER!" I screamed, then I saw those ghostly figures.

Without thinking, I charged. I crashed right THROUGH them... and landed on a projector... Which apparently was the "ghosts."

"Good grief... who in the UNIVERSE would pull a prank like this?" I asked, feeling sore.

A voice announced- "We WOULD!" and then Riker, Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff walked out of a secret door in the wall with a man in a suit.

"Hi, I'm the producer of 'Haunted'. We bring in 'guests' who have no clue, and try to scare them. You were on this weeks NEWEST episode... How do you feel?" he held up a mic to my face.

"I feel, like getting OUT of here!" I replied, pushing the mic back at him, and walking out of the room annoyed.

Riker ran after me.

"Hey... about earlier..." he said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning.

"What I was TRYING to say... is that I like you!" he said, swiftly.

I gasped-then looked him right in the eye- "Did that producer tell you to do this?"

"Nope..." he laughed, then looked me right in the eye. "Alex, I LIKE you! Will you go out with me?"

"OF COURSE!" I replied, "I've liked you too.. for a long time... I just didn't realize it until recently. I guess sometimes it takes a little fear to show your love for someone." We laughed.

Then he bent down, and before I knew what was happening we were kissing.

It was only briefly, but I knew that I would NEVER forget this day EVER! Especially since I'd be watching it on tv tomorrow night!

And that's how I started dating Riker Lynch!

**Author's Note: was that too lame? I feel like it was... Oh well, I hope you like it "Alex'' XD and alright, I need some ppl to volunteer for their one shot. Tell me which R5 band member, what scenario and what should happen! Oh and all about your character plez XD alright. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Ross and Gem

**Disclaimer: alright, well this one's for me XD since no one thus far has volunteered. **

The girl looked around, her voice lost in the multitude. All she heard were the screeching sounds of the kids-both young and old-around her. This was her first time in California, and she had decided to visit Disney Land!

The girl had brown hair, hazel eyes and a bright smile. She wore a pair of capris paired with a layered tank and cami combo. The tank was brown, and the cami was pink with sparkly sequins. She had on brown flip-flops and she fidgeted with dangling silver hoop earrings.

Each ride looked more interesting, and she headed for one that wasn't TOO scary. The "Cars" ride; for her childish spirit thought it sounded fun. She waited in line behind a group of young adults and teenagers, like herself.

"Rydel, you wanna sit with me?" asked a boy with red hair, and pale skin. The girl noted that he wasn't that bad looking.

"SURE!" replied the blonde-headed girl, who must be Rydel.

A cute maybe 17 or 18 year old blonde haired boy stood right in front of the girl. She dared not hope that she would get to be in the same car as him! But her heart pounded anyways.

The line inched forward, and finally she saw a hand waving at her face.

"Hello!" said the blonde-haired boy.

"OH! Hi!" she replied.

"I'm Ross, and you are?"

"Gem!" she replied, wondering if he was about to make fun of her name. She cringed.

"WHOA! REALLY?" asked a brown-haired boy in front of Ross.

"That's SOOO cool! I love your name." called Rydel, rushing over. "I'm Rydel, but if you've been here behind us this WHOLE time, you might have heard that"

Rydel seemed nice, she wore a pink tutu and a cute crop top paired with a checkered blouse tied at the waist. Her green eyes sparkled, and she held a hello-kitty purse in one hand.

"I think it's a pretty named, don't look so ashamed of it! If anyone makes fun of you, just brush it off. People can be such jerks!" Ross said, noting Gem's half-hearted expression.

Gem grinned, then laughed. "Advice and a compliment. Two in one, I like it!"

Ross grinned back- "Maybe we'll get to share a car; you seem cool!"

Gem couldn't stop smiling, and hoping that they truly would. Soon they were at the front of the line, and she had gotten to know everyone's name. There was Riker, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel and Ryland. Whew that was a lot of R's; but they explained the whole R5 band thing and she thought it was GREAT!

"You're lucky your parents named you all R's!" Gem exclaimed.

"I guess... But before the band, it wasn't that great! But we always thought it was cool; now it has a purpose I guess."

"It was fate maybe..."

"Just like you getting to sit with my in the ride?" asked Ross.

"What?" asked Gem, then realized that half of their group was in the car ahead of them! SHE REALLY WOULD GET TO SIT BY THE CUTE BOY! EEP!

Gem grinned, then sat down beside Ross, almost eager. Rocky sat up front, and thankfully no one else got in. Rocky gave a quick wink at Ross, and seemed to pay CLOSE attention to the scenery. OOOOOHHHH!

Gem cocked her eyebrow, then laughed. She's seen this move before from his friends for his brother. She knew this was a good sign.

The ride went well, and they got to know each other pretty well by the end.

"I never thought I'd do this on a disney CARS ride..." he started, then bit his lip.

Gem noticed his hands were shaking slightly, and wondered what was up!

"It's ok, you can tell me anything!" Gem told him, giving his hands a squeeze.

He blushed then- "Will you go out with me?"

Gem gasped in surprise, and heard a soft chuckle from the front-Rocky seemed VERY amused.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Gem replied, then kissed Ross's check softly.

"I still cannot believe it! The two got on the ride as friends, and got off dating!? It's soooo romantic!" Rydel would later ask Rocky.

"Er... I guess, though I don't think those two minded how fast their relationship is going." Rocky replied, nodding his head to the happy couple sharing a chocolate milkshake.

Ross's hands never left Gem, and the rest of the gang was pleased at Ross's choice! This was their 2nd month anniversary and they seemed perfectly content with their relationship. Rocky had even met a girl named Kira last month in a guitar store, and they became fast friends.

Rocky taught her to play the guitar on tuesdays, and had finally asked her out a week ago. Kira entered the store, in a cute tee and black shorts. Her soft, blonde waves and bright blue eyes fit her so well.

And that's the story of how Ross met his girlfriend named GEM!

**Author's Note: daw, ok. I own nothing, and yadayadayada... I guess this one is ok, I'm not the greatest at this so bare w/ me. Hope you enjoyed! And yes, Gem is MY character! XD**


	3. Riker and Ally Wilson

**Disclaimer: Alright this is another w/ Riker. ENJOY :D thanks for volunteering btw AllywilsonR5. XD hope you like this a LOT!**

It had been another long, boring day for Ally Wilson. She wished for something exciting to happen... but nothing came. Her life was just the same as it was every day since senior year had started.

At first, being 18 and beginning her senior year had sounded fun. There were parties to go too, and skip days-it would be a blast... But soon she realized that she was about to begin COLLEGE! Something that had always worried her... She wasn't sure WHAT she wanted to do with her life.

Right now though, she didn't have to worry-it wasn't school yet! It was her summer vacation, but sadly she had nothing to do for the next week or so. Her parents were on a business trip, and her friends had all gone to different locations (like their grandparents, and too the beach...)

She sighed, and went to her favorite spot-the lake near her house. Her brown hair with hints of pink swayed back and forth as she ran down to the crystal clear, blue water! It was a gorgeous day. She sat down on the pier, and stared into the surface-noticing a few fishes swimming by.

She sighed, and turned up her i-pod. The song: "Loud" by R5 came on, and she took off her headphones, put it on full blast and started swaying along with the music. Her silver, glittery shoes were removed and placed beside her. She plunged her feet into the icy waves, shivering. Her eyes glinted with contentment, and her blue tank-top showed off her newly acquired tan.

The temperature was rising outside, though it had been safely in the 70's and 80's throughout the week. Her painted finger nails reached down into the waves, as if to test the water. She sighed, relaxing.

"I guess I'll wait a bit more to go swimming, maybe work on this tan..." she said, to herself.

She lay back, sunglasses pulled over her eyes, and listened to her ipod play...

"This seems like a good spot as any to take a break!" said Riker Lynch to his sister Rydel, as he parked the van next to the lake.

Rydel, a girl with blonde hair, nodded and glanced down at her pink tutu.

"Do you think it will be good for swimming? I brought my bikini!" she replied.

"I sure hope so; in this heat we NEED a swimming break!" Ross Lynch shouted, hopping out of the van.

Ratliff, a red-haired friend of theirs, picked up a picnic basket and tugged at his shirt.

"I couldn't agree more!" he shouted back to Ross.

Rocky just nodded, pulling out his guitar. "Maybe I'll get inspired for a song..."

Riker grabbed a notebook and pencil, handing it to his brother.

"Maybe... you never know what can happen!"

They headed down, looking for shade. They spotted a picnic table under a tree next to the pier and Rydel and Ratliff sat down. Rocky and Ross went back to the car, after setting their stuff down, to change into bathing suits. They each took turns changing. After a hearty lunch; Rocky started playing with chords on his guitar and Rydel, Ratliff and Ross jumped right into the lake!

Riker watched them splashing, and laughed. He then noticed a girl sitting at the end of the pier, head-phones on. She had brown hair with pink streaks and a blue tank top with white shorts. Her hair bounced along to whatever song was playing, and her feet were plunged into the crystal water.

Riker, intrigued by this girl, walked over to find out what she was listening too.

"Hello!" he said, tapping her on her shoulder.

She spun about, wide-eyed.

"OH MY GOSH!" she said, then laughed- "You're Riker Lynch from the band R5 aren't you."

"Ah, a fan I see!" Riker replied, joining in her laughter. She nodded, then motioned for him to join her. He removed his sandals, and sat down.

"So, what's your name?"

"Ally!"

"Nice name, it suits you."

Ally blushed, then stammered: "Well... er... thanks... I.. like yours too!"

"Don't be flustered, just think of me as a regular guy."

She nodded then blurted- "So, why don't you have a girlfriend?" she covered her mouth with both hands, then sighed.. "Sorry... sometimes I just blurt things without thinking."

Riker laughed, then took her hand in his: "No biggie... That's a good question... Maybe because I haven't found the right girl yet."

They gazed into each others eyes for a minute: "Want to go for a dip?" she asked, cooly.

"SURE!" Riker replied, and then felt a hard shove. He fell into the water with a splash.

Then he burst out of the water and grabbed up Ally, and tossed her in after him!

"HEY! NO FAR!" she shouted.

Soon the two were in a splash fight, and Ross, Ratliff and Rydel came over to meet the new friend. After introductions, they 5 of them raced each other through the water, and did other swimming contests. It was proven that Riker and Ally were at a tie, since half of the time she won, and the rest he won.

They all became fast friends, and after the long swim (and noticing it was getting dark) they went in. Rocky introduced himself, and produced a new song. The friends rejoiced with cokes and hot dogs.

After dinner, Riker and Ally talked on the pier for another hour. Here's some of their conversation:

"You know.. I thought it would be great, being eighteen and a senior... but it's kinda scary-about to start college or a career..." Ally told Riker.

"I felt the same way, a couple years back!"

"REALLY?! YOU!"

"OF COURSE! But, that's when I realized my dream-and I went and I did it! I became who I wanted to be... an actor. And even got something extra; an awesome friend, and a cool band! It's been a blast! I wouldn't trade it for the world... So just find your dream, and go for it. Don't let anyone stop you from being you!"

"Thanks... that means a lot."

"Your welcome, I truly mean it... Don't let ANYONE stop you from being you... EVER!"

At the end of this hour, Riker leaned in, and said: "You know, I think I'm beginning to rethink the whole getting a girlfriend thing..."

"Oh?!" asked Ally, eyes widening.

"Yeah, and I even know who I'd ask..."

"Oh... well-she's a lucky girl." murmured Ally, disappointed.

"I mean, you-Ally!"

Ally jerked around, then asked: "WHAT?"

"I mean, if you'd want to..."

"DUH!" Ally shouted, then calmed down a bit- "Sorry, I mean... Of course I'll go out with you!"

Riker laughed, then pulled her in for a kiss. They sat their, kissing until Ross came up and shoved Riker in and then it was more splash fights and fun! It was the best day EVER for Ally Wilson, and the rest of the summer seemed to pale in comparison-except the moments she spent with Riker. Each one she would cherish forever!

And that's the story of how Riker and Ally Wilson became boyfriend and girlfriend 3 !

**Author's Note: daw. Ok, I hope you liked this ok.. **


	4. Ryland and Rebecca

**Disclaimer: OMG thanks guys for all the volunteering, sorry that I kinda have a "wait-list" thing going! XD I'm glad that you all seem to think I'm good enough to write you a fanfic 1 shot. THANKS FOR BEING AMAZING! Alright, now onto our story for Rebecca! **

One minute she was telling her bff about her perfect first date... and the next, she met her DREAM guy! How did that happen? Well, let's find out.

Our scene starts with two best friends sitting on a soft bed, doing what girls do best-girl talk.

"So... truth or dare?" asked the fourteen year old girl, sitting next to another girl... The girl speaking had brown-hair with pink streaks, and had just finished painting her nails a nice shell pink color.

"OH! I love this game!" replied the other girl, who was about to be seventeen. Her blonde hair swished, and revealed blue streaks-it was medium length, so not short, but not long either.

"Alright 'becca... truth or dare?" asked the fourteen year old girl.

"Truth!" replied Rebecca.

"Your no fun... ummm... perfect first date?"

"Ally, you already know this one! It's is adventuring through a forest and getting lost and having to stay and sleep under the stars!"

"Sorry... I couldn't think of anything else to ask, we know everything about each other!"

Rebecca nodded, and they continued the game. Ally had to put ice down the back of her shirt, and keep it there for a full minute. Rebecca had to lick the floor... ew. Finally, the game ended when Ally's mom came to pick her up!

"BYE!" Rebecca shouted, waving to her friend. Ally was going on a short trip to the beach, and Rebecca was going to go-but sadly she had to stay home.

She probably would spend her time either skating, swimming or doing gymnastics... She was normally pretty busy. This week, however, was the first day of winter vacation, and she had no plans.

Rebecca sighed, and stared out her window-wishing that Ryland was here. Ryland was the younger brother, and manger, of the band R5. She LOVED R5, but mostly Ryland. He was soooo cute, with that blonde hair that fell just right-she couldn't handle it! She squealed just thinking about it.

Though, that wasn't too bad. They were only a year apart in age, so if she ever got the chance to date him-she so would!

Finally, after deciding that the best course of action was the skating rink, she put on her favorite jeans, a warm, purple, fuzzy sweater and black riding boots. An extra jacket went on top, as she walked out to her car in the white snow. It was pretty, so she sat and watched it for a minute.

Then she headed to the skating rink...

"So, skating rink... sounds fun!" said Ryland, winking at Riker.

Ross rolled his eyes, "You just want a pretty skater to help teach you skate." he teased.

Ryland blushed, then muttered- "Well... just because I'm not that great of a skater..." he started, then decided it was best not to argue.

Rydel rolled her eyes, muttering- "boys." then continued her conversation with Rocky.

They entered the skating rink, and Ryland separated from the group, too embarrassed to skate. He sat on the sidelines, wishing he knew how! He always wanted to learn... but he never got the guts to ask.

A pretty blonde haired, with blue streaks, girl walked up to him.

"Hey... are you...?" she started, then bit her lip. She had an R5 wrist band on, so he assumed she must be a fan.

"Yeah, Ryland. You must be a fan... what's your name?" he asked.

"Rebecca." she held out her hand, and he shook it. "Why are you sitting on the sidelines, join the FUN!"

"I don't exactly know how to skate..." Ryland muttered, looking at his shoe.

"I can teach you! I LOVE skating!" Rebecca replied, laughing.

They went to get shoes, and soon were out on the ice.

"Are you not... scared?" asked Ryland, shaking nervously.

"Nah, you fall on your butt a lot; but that's just how you learn! You gotta get back up, and try again!" replied Rebecca, calming him with her confidence.

She held his hand in hers, guiding him along the ice. His hand fit nicely in hers, and she tried her best not to think about how sweet this moment truly was for her.

Her cheeks blushed every time he almost fell, and he gripped her hands a bit harder. Then, a romantic song started playing in the background, making this a perfect moment.

They had chatted the entire time, and he loved all the sporty things she was into. The more they talked, the more Ryland decided he liked her. At the end of the romantic song, he fell, right into her! Knocking her to the ground!

They toppled down on, landing hard on the ice. His face inches from hers... They stared into each others eyes, and then... Ryland leaned in, creating the inches between them even smaller.

Suddenly, his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and slow, and both enjoyed it very much. Then Rocky, who had come to check on them, coughed discreetly. Ryland helped Rebecca back on her feet, both blushing.

"Ro-ocky. This is Rebecca..."

"Hi-hi!"

"Hey, I'm Rocky, you must be a fan... of Ryland's!" Rocky grinned, then gave his bro a punch on the shoulder- "Nice catch," he whispered, then skated away.

"So, er..." Ryland said, unsure what to say.

"It was good, thank you." Rebecca interjected, trying to calm her heartbeat... He so wasn't into her... he couldn't be... could he?

"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME!" he shouted, over the music and the sound of skating people.

She whirled around, then laughed. She leapt into the air, and did a figure eight.

"YES!" she cried, then they kissed again. Ryland didn't even mind when they fell over, again. This rejoicing brought the rest of the gang over, and so Ryland introduced his new girlfriend to his family and friends. They all loved her, and Rebecca had the BEST WINTER VACATION EVER! It even worked really well with the fans, since she was ANOTHER R.

And that is the story of how Ryland got his amazing girlfriend Rebecca!

**Author's Note: :D Well, I enjoyed this... even had a little inspiration to help me with this XD Hope you liked it as well! **


	5. Cassidy and Ross

**Disclaimer: For MissWeasley8, you get your own One SHOT! And to everyone else, I'm sorry that I cannot multitask w/ stories, I soooo would if I could! I'll try to get all of yours done soon; until then... I hope you'll be patient w/ me. I'll try to accept every request I get :D **

I never thought that Ross Lynch would notice me... I never thought I'd even make it to one of their concerts... I was lucky, very lucky!

Hi, my name's Cassidy, and this is the story of how I meet Ross Lynch:

It all started on a sunny Tuesday; me and my mom had won tickets to go see R5 on the radio. The day it happened was two months ago, a rainy, icky day. I thought my life was o.v.e.r OVER!

The cute guy who sits next to me in English found out I had a crush on him... Let's just say, drama. And to top it all off, this girl won't stop bugging me about how "cute my brother is" ICK! Anyways, it was a bad day, and winning those tickets has kept me going these past two months.

I brushed, and re-brushed my sandy blonde hair. I had to get everything perfect, I swished my locks back and forth, adjusting the part. I don't like using a straightener or curler... it's just annoying, and it takes FOREVER. Besides, my natural hair looks a lot better on it's own!

I put on a blue dress with a black belt, black ballet flats and a white jacket. I also grabbed my R5 LOUD cd to be signed hopefully. I couldn't help grinning in the mirror; I may not be the prettiest girl in the world-but today I felt like it! It was just so awesome that I was going to an R5 CONCERT!

I raced out to the car, where my mom waited. She wasn't a HUGE fan of R5 like me, but she did like their music. I was super excited, and we played R5 songs the whole ride there. After several hours of songs, we arrived.

"You nervous?" asked my mom.

"Nah." I replied, though a shiver of excitement ran through me... To be honest, I kinda was... I mean, this was my chance to meet ROSS LYNCH! I LOVE ROSS LYNCH! He is so cute, and he's attitude of confidence is hot, and he's just-amazing...

I jumped out of the car, and ran ahead of my mom into the concert. I joined the crowd of maybe a hundred or more girls, who were shouting like myself.

R5 came out, and we all screamed. I was lucky enough to get a spot closer to the front... and I SWEAR, when Ross walked out.. He did a double-take... IN MY DIRECTION!

"This first song is for you!" he said, pointing at.. me?

Every single girl in the room started screaming, especially the Ross Lynch fans... I didn't, I stood there and let time stop. His eyes remained on mine the whole song- It was "LOUD!" I couldn't stop smiling, and at the end, he winked!

I laughed, and then the rest of the night-it was amazing! Each song, was good-and though he didn't "sing it for me" I did catch him glancing at me during each song. Eventually I started singing, and screaming with everyone else... But that first song; I'd never ever forget.

After the show, I felt a tap on the shoulder... It was a dude in a hat, pulled low. I recognized him after a bit-it was Ryland LYNCH!

"Hey, Ross wants to meet you... ummm..." he said, and I about fainted.

"ROSS LYNCH?"

"DUH! By the way, what IS your name?"

"Cassidy."

"Cool name... Here, follow me."

He steered me through the crowd, to a back door. He went through it, holding it open for me. I found myself backstage, and the first person I saw was Rydel.

"Hey, you must be that cute girl Ross saw!" Rydel said, motioning me over.

"This is Cassidy, Rydel."

"HI!" I said, excited.

"Hey, well you know that I'm Rydel.. I'll take you to meet the guys." Rydel put her arm around me, and lead me through more corridors.

My heart beat wildly inside my chest, and I wondered if I'd ever get to feel like this again?

We rounded a corner, and there stood ROSS LYNCH!

"Hey." he said, walking over.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

He laughed, then Rydel winked.

"I'll see where everyone else is and get them to meet you... I got to go sign autographs too anyways." Rydel then walked back around the corner.

"I'm Cassidy, by the way."

"COOL! That's a pretty name."

"I guess, I never thought it was..."

"Well you should!"

"Why?"

"Because I think it's a pretty name."

I blushed, then asked. "So... did you seriously want to meet me that badly?"

"Yeah, you were the prettiest one here tonight... and-just something about you... Draws me too you!"

I blushed again- "Well, I do LOVE music... and singing, and acting!"

"FOR REALZ! so do I!" replied Ross, then laughed slapping his forehead. "You probably already knew that..."

"Yeah, but it's cool hearing it from you personally. I'm really glad I got to come tonight!"

"AWESOME-so does that mean you liked the show?"

"Are you kidding me? I LOVED IT!"

Ross laughed, then I remembered- "MOM!"

"What?"

"I left my mom alone out there... I gotta go... we have a SUPER long drive home!"

I started to rush away, feeling bad for leaving my mom.

"WAIT!"

I turned around, and suddenly he stood inches from me.

"umm... could I have your number?" he murmured, his breath stirring my hair. I blushed again, a warm feeling in my chest from the closeness of his body.

"yeah, here." I handed him my phone, and he handed me his. I typed in mine, and he typed in his... but we secretly kept glancing at the other.

"sooo.." he bite his lip, and my heart started pounding again. I tried not to look at him; for it was just so tempting to cross the space between us-and kiss him.

I think he was feeling the same way, because his hand reached out, putting a stray hair back. I blushed and he started leaning in. I did too, gently closing my eyes. I felt every wonderful feeling you could ever feel during this kiss. It was the best kiss of my life.

"So, we're talking now?" he asked.

"I guess so." I said, backing up a bit.

Rocky, Ratliff and Riker rounded the corner.

"HEY you must be this Cassidy that Rydel told us to come meet!" Riker said.

We talked for a bit, as I headed for the door. My mom stood in the lobby, desperately looking for me. I walked over and introduced the gang. Mom was so happy for me meeting my dream guy, she didn't care that she had spent the last 15 minutes worried sick about me.

"I love you sweetheart." she said, hugging me.

I hugged her back, and then gave a quick farewell hug to Riker, Ratliff and Rocky. I paused, then Ross pulled me into a big bear hug-I heard screaming fans, running to meet them. I didn't care, Ross could meet any pretty girl he wanted-They weren't talking to him.

Yesterday was our four-month anniversary, he took me out for dinner in California at his favorite restraunt and bought me a HUGE bouquet of roses. He's so romantic. I think the greatest part of dating Ross Lynch-is that he likes me for me! And also, the night we meet, and the kiss we shared-is something I will never forget, as long as I live!

**Author's Note: daw, another happy ending :D lol but that's a one-shot for ya. I hope you liked it! **


	6. Maya and Ross

**Disclaimer: For Ms. MZ This one is for ya! ;) ENJOY! XD**

"MAYA. MAYA! MAYA!" shouted the screaming fans, looking to the brunette walking by in her tall, black heels and a flashy, gold mini skirt walking to her white limo. Maya, a new international pop star, was loving to stardom life!

She had recently stared on Austin & Ally, were she had met the super cute Ross Lynch. He seemed like a nice guy, but keeping up with the busy schedule of a pop star gave her little room for a relationship. She had decided to keep it professional, but not everyone agreed with her.

Ross Lynch had LOVED guest starring with Maya, he thought she cute, smart and funny! He found out that she liked R5 and after filming together, decided that he had a MAJOR crush on this new pop cutie.

"And that's why I NEED to get her too like me too... Any ideas?" asked Ross Lynch of his siblings.

Rydel, Riker, Ryland, and Rocky sat at a table in their favorite restraunt and pondered their brother problem.

"Why don't you just TELL her how you feel?" asked Rydel.

"That's too simple!" replied Rocky.

_BOYS! Always going for overthetop schemes when USUALLY the girl would rather you just TELL them how they feel... ugh. This will end badly..._

So the boys set to scheming.

The next day, Maya received an anonymous card to go to a nearby park... She stared at the handwriting critically.

"I swear I recognize this somehow..." she muttered, then shoved it in her jacket pocket. She got in her sports car and drove to the park, curious about what was going on.

When she arrived, she looked around. She saw arrows, and a note attached to the first one.

"Follow the arrows, read all the clues. Wouldn't you like to know, why I like you?"-it read. Maya laughed, thinking how cliche this was. She shrugged, and walked down the path.

The path had beautiful trees, and since it was fall, the leaves were falling delicately down and were in shades of reds, oranges and yellows. She sniffed the air, and laughed. Fall was a very pretty season. Her outfit was a yellow blouse, a red cardigan and tan dress pants. She liked coordinating her outfits with the season.

At the end of the trail, the arrows stopped. A picnic blanket sat at the edge of a bubbling lake and she saw a HUGE basket with a ribbon. A sign on a nearby tree said- "FOR MAYA"

She walked over. To her amazement, ALL of her favorite foods were inside the basket. A note inside said this: "Your favorite foods, for my favorite girl! One reason I like you, is because you like being yourself. You're not afraid to show the kindness in your heart. After lunch, a limo driver will come and meet you and take you to your next location. Don't get to caught up in the mystery that you don't eat!"

Maya laughed, enjoying this moment. Whoever did this, was very romantic, and mysterious... Maybe she'd make an exception to date such a sweet guy... if he was as sweet as his romantic notes and all he'd done this far...

Just as the note had said, as soon as she finished all she wanted of the lunch-a limo driver walked up.

"Maya, your ride awaits." the driver said, in a luscious BRITISH accent. She loved British accents! Again, spot on!

She grinned, and followed him to a gorgeous white limo. She settled herself inside, and found another note beside the cokes.

"A limo ride, playing your favorite songs..." she read, then noticed that her FAVORITE SONGS WERE, indeed, PLAYING!

She squealed inside, then continued reading.

"If I was your guy, than I'd be there for ya all the time. Another reason I like you, is how you love to sing. You pour yourself into your music, you don't hold back anything. After this ride, you'll get on a cruise. Another location, are you amused?"

She laughed, and agreed: "Yeah, I'm amused... and curious... Who is doing all this?" she wondered out loud.

"The limo driver just picked her up, you better get to the island Ross." Rocky said into his cell, watching a white limo drive by.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon!"

"Agreed!" Rocky said, then hung up, grinning.

Maya got out of the limo at a pier full of boats... She wondered which was hers, then saw a HUGE SHINING sign with the words: MAYA! on it. She grinned to herself, and walked quickly over.

"Hello, you must be Maya. You look just like the picture." said the captain, pointing to a photo in his hand.

She looked at it, wonderingly.

"Do you know who is behind this?"

"Indeed I do, it's a good friend of mine... But no, I won't give up his secret." replied the captain heartily.

She entered the boat, more confused. A woman rushed up to her, and gasped.

"HEY!"

"LIZZY?!" replied Maya, to her designer.

"YEAH! I'm here, with the rest of team. We're supposed to dress you up!" said Lizzy.

"Why?"

"You'll see! Follow me."-she motioned for Maya to follow her into one of the cabins. Her face lit up, as she gave hugs to her team of stylists.

They talked while they worked, asking about life and such. Yet no one would tell her who was behind all of this or what was going on... Maya sighed, and finally gave up.

They put her in a gown of midnight blue with a golden belt and designs. It swished to the side to reveal gold lace underneath when she walked. It was a very pretty design, but a very BALL type gown. She wondered where she was going next!

Her hair was put up in a braided bun, and sparkly pins held it in place. Her make-up was natural, but elegant. It really defined her cheek bones and her natural beauty. Her eyes were a soft cream color, with sparkly gold eyeliner to add some pop! Lastly, she put on gold heels.

The look was complete, and the team exited the room, handing her another note.

"You must be wondering by now, why so dressed up? Surprises, still lay in store for you! You'd look beautiful in whatever you wore, but this is a special occasion! Another reason I like you is that you are beautiful inside and out! Any guy can say your beautiful, because you are! But not many guys will look past the outside. Tonight I want your inner beauty to shine!"

She blushed, a tear fell on the paper. She had been very insecure in her appearance as a child, and this note was sweet and heart-felt. She hoped that the guy was as kind and loving as his notes, because if so-she would TOTALLY love to date him!

She walked out on the deck of the ship, and noticed that the sky was growing dark. As the sun set on this beautiful day, she felt more beautiful than she had ever felt in her entire life... Her eyes sparkled, and she noticed an island in the distance. She guessed that was where they were headed.

Soon they arrived, and she walked off the boat alone. She heard music, and headed for the sound. She saw a male figure, back turned, with blonde hair playing a guitar in the distance. She speed up, wondering who her mysterious note writer was.

She paused, a few feet away, the boy turned around and it was ROSS LYNCH! Her eyes widened, then she clasped her hands together nervously. She had always kinda liked him... ever since that episode she had guest starred on with him.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey!" he replied, "Listen, I want you to hear this song... I kinda wrote it for you!"

She blushed, and noticed a chair right in front of him. She sat down and noticed candles surrounding the small pavilion in which she sat.

"I think-I've liked you for some time now. Just didn't know how, to tell ya. I'd lay awake, wondering if you liked me! The question would keep me up 'till morning. So I knew, I had to make it through. Show you, how much I cared. Then maybe you'd see, why you should be-with me!" he paused, looked in her eyes. She nodded for him to continue.

He started into the chorus, and lights came up behind him-she noticed the rest of his family! Rydel played the keyboard, Rocky and Riker on guitars/bass and their friend Ratliff played the drums.

"Your smile, makes me wanna dance. And you, get me in a trance. The way you love, the world around. Just shows me, why I do! Why I like you-oh-oh. You are, beautiful inside-and out! And you sing, like an angel. Don't you see? Why I do! Why I like you-oh-oh-oh!"

"And I couldn't imagine, anything better. Than you and me, living happily ever after! AND I COULDN'T IMAGINE, ANYTHING BETTER-ER! THAN YOU AND ME, LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" he sang, as the other joined in to harmonious with his beautiful voice. They sang the chorus one more time, and he pause, looking straight into her eyes as he sang the last line: "Why I do-oh-oh-OH-OH! I LIKE YOU!"

She got up out of her seat slowly, moving towards him. At the same time, he moved towards her. She wrapped him up in a hug.

"So... will you go out with me?" he asked her.

"YES!" she replied, and kissed him softly. His eyes went wide with pleasure, and they enjoyed it for a bit.

Then they spent the rest of the night dancing and getting to know each other while the rest of the Lynch family and Ratliff watched.

"I guess it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would..." said Rydel to Riker.

Riker laughed: "Nah, Ross is a good kid... He could have just said how he felt, and made it a lot easier on himself... But this was a LOT more fun to put together.

Rydel laughed, and agreed.

So, that is the story of how Ross and Maya started their relationship. THE END!

**Author's Note: I own nothing, but that song. Yeah, I wrote it! Was it good enough? Ok, I hope you liked it Maya and everyone else still waiting for their fanfic to be written... Keep calm, and wait your turn. ;) **


	7. Jessie and Ross

**Disclaimer: This is for Jessie... XD u r the first to ask for multiple guys, GOOD FOR U! XD This one shall be fun! I hope you like it!**

**Jessie's POV: **

Last year, my boyfriend broke up with me.. I called it the WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! I seriously thought he was the one, that laugh and the gorgeous smile... I thought the fun would never end-that was the summer I learned to grow up and get over myself... I cried myself to sleep for many long nights.

It was fall, and school had started back again... Each day went by with just loneliness-felt so alone without a friend. That's when I met them-R5, the BAND! The were the most amazing group in the world...

My mom toke me to a concert, their first, and I squealed excitedly. I'd known them before they were even a band, and was excited to let them show the world their awesomeness. Since the crowd was small, I got to meet the ENTIRE band afterwards-it was great.

That's when I got the best piece of advice, that's kept me going ever since...

"Bad things, sad things-they come and they go. Don't let them stop you! The best way I get them from my head, is to jot them down. Let my angry out through writing, letting myself know all that is on my mind. I read it out loud, or sometimes even sing it. Letting it into the air. Then, I fold the paper up-and forget about it... Afterwards, I'm all better. I slowly begin to heal, and later, I'll open it back up and laugh, because what once had hurt me has only made me stronger now." said Rocky wisely. "Normally, I write it in song form, but occasionally just regular."

That night-an idea sprung into my mind... I started writing, frantically-tears streaming down.. My feelings all poured out into one song.

"10:42-the exact time I heard the news.. He'd been kissing another girl, not me, not me. He'd been loving another girl, never me, never me. Were we playing a game? Not me, not me. Never gonna be the same, sadly, sadly.- Did he ever love, the one who had his kisses? I thought I had his heart, but it was only my wishes.. Guess all we had, was just shots that missed yeah! Caz now it's over and done... I can't believe, what he did to me! I thought we were forever, but tomorrow never came. 10:42, the time that will never leave my brain! 10:42, now I'll never be the same! HE BROKE ME!"- I sang, to myself. Letting it out, into the air.

Afterwards, I did feel a bit better, and I went back to sleep.

**Ross's POV: **

"I saw her first!" I shouted, talking about the girl, named Jessie, we had met earlier.

"Well, I'm the oldest!" replied Riker.

"That's your argument for everything." said Rocky.

We all had developed a MAJOR crush on this girl named Jessie we met at our first concert. She was cute, funny and just so sweet. She had said all sorts of encouraging things to us-and given us her twitter account so we could follow her! It was EPIC!

Sadly, having my two OLDER brothers like her was annoying... They always had better luck with girls than I, especially Riker... Though Rocky with his "sweet shyness" as girls put it, had several fans ask him for his # after the show.

I mean, I KNEW I was good looking... But whenever I and one or more of my brothers had a crush on her as well.. It really made me on the fritz with my self-confidence. I sighed, and went back to arguing with Riker and Rocky about who had claim to liking her.

Finally, we decided to ASK her.

Thankfully, she was still here.

"HEY!"

"hey yourself," she replied.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" we all asked, together.

"No ME!" said Riker.

"NO ME!" I argued.

"I think you'd better go out with me and not those to arguing kids." said Rocky quietly.

She laughed, then sighed.

"Actually... I've just kinda got over a bad break up sooo... I'm not ready for a relationship yet..."

"Oh?" we asked, disappointed.

"sorry..." she mumbled, then walked off sadly, and awkwardly.

"WAIT!" I shouted, running up to her.

"What?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"sorry, I was being stupid and selfish... can we just be friends?"

"sure, I'd like that!" she replied smiling.

**Author: It's been several years since then now, and Jessie has gotten over her bad break up, and is ready for a steady relationship. Rocky and Riker have forgotten all about Jessie-but Ross hasn't-he sometimes dreams about her, and texts her often on her phone... though he keeps this too himself...**

**Riker's POV:**

I found Ross's phone today, he's been texted some girl named Jessie... OH WAIT! I remember her... she was that chick at our first concert we all were crushing on... I wonder if he still likes her...

**Jessie's POV: **

Ross has decided to come see me for my birthday... I'm hoping this means I'll get a chance to talk to him about my growing feelings.. It's cool liking him now, but I still can't forget that number 10:42... That was the biggest mistake I ever made...

I now have neon green streaks in my curly brown hair, and I look somewhat like Kira off of Austin and Ally. (Ironically the show Ross plays on!) I just hope I won't come across as REALLY weird if I tell him how I feel...

**Rydel's POV:**

Ross came and talked to me about this chick named Jessie he has a MAJOR crush on.. He's going to see her for her 18th birthday party, and was wondering what would be a good gift for a girl.

"HELLO KITTY!" I replied, jokingly.

"For a normal girl!" he teased. I slugged his arm, and laughed.

"Jewelry is the best, if you want to show how you FEEL!" I sang, and he sighed.

"Maybe I should have asked mom..." he muttered.

"Well you didn't, now your stuck with my teasing... But seriously. Get her a pretty necklace that really reflects her personality and tell her how you feel... From what you told me, it sounds like she likes you back!"

"You can't know that for sure though." he pointed out.

"True, but I know better than you do since I'm a GIRL!" I replied, and left the room laughing.

**Ross's POV: **

I took Rydel's advice and bought her a really pretty diamond necklace... It cost a LOT but it was worth it if it will show her how much I care!

I grinned, stepping out of my car to the restraunt we were meeting at. Jessie sat at a table, wearing a red, short dress with a sparkle vest. Her black heels made her seem very tall, so she almost was my height as she ran over to hug me.

I hugged back, enjoying this hug.

"HEY!"

"It's been FOREVER!"

"I know, I've missed you!"

"Same here... I wanted to give you something, for your birthday..."

"Awe Ross, you've already given me a dinner out at my favorite restraunt... what more could you do?"

"This," I said, pulling out the black box with the necklace inside.

She opened it slowly, then gasped.

"I love it!" she said, tears in her eyes... "But how.. this HAD to cost a BUNCH!"

"It was worth it, if it will show you how I feel." I replied, putting the necklace around her throat.

"How-how you feel?" she asked.

"I like you, I've liked you for a long time-ever since that day I first asked you out! I never stopped liking you, and I've grown to love you so much. You're laugh, smile, the way you love life and just everything about you-your inner and outer beauty! I love everything about you... will you go out with me?"

She turned towards me, and her hands grasped mine, she leaned in, and I did too. Then we kissed, a magical moment.

"Is that a yes?"

"what do you think...?" she replied, then kissed me softly again.

We sat down at dinner, and I couldn't remember much of that night's conversation, because I was lost in her eyes. But I remember this.

"Once, when I first meet you... I'd just gotten over a horrible break-up... Time seemed to stop, at 10:42... I feel like, I've just woken up. Like my life has officially started again, all because of you!" she confided in me.

I took her hand and said: "I'm glad. I hope that 10:42 will mean only good things from now on!" I took a look at my watch and gasped.

"What?"

"It's 10:42!"

"NO WAY!"

"It is!"

She grinned and said: "I guess 10:42 WILL mean good things from now on. It will be the official time that my life restarted!"

And that's how I asked the beautiful, wonderful, Jessie out!

**Author's Note: daw. How sweet! XD I hope you liked it, sorry I took so long to write it! Thank you everyone who has nicely read these one shots. HAVE A GREAT DAY! :D**


	8. Riker and Savannah

**Disclaimer: Author-Sorry it's sooo late, this is for you girl! :D I hope you LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! and I hope you don't take anything offensively-I am trying my best to put myself into your shoes, and also speed up the clock a bit. Your 18 now XD Enjoy :D And to everyone else, sorry for taking forever to update. My summer has been SUPER BUSY! **

Once upon a time... Nah, not really. I wish I lived in a fairy-tale, but I just don't. I always thought by age 18, that life would be different. That Prince Charming would come swooping in on his royal stead to come get me... and yet... NOTHING!

But, today was in some ways like a fairy-tale, for my dreams WERE coming true! I was going to see R5! Which was AWESOME! I wore a blue tunic, with white sparkles along the top, with black leggings, black converse and a my favorite black leather jacket-that used to belong to a good guy friend of mine. I loved it SO much, and wore it often during chilly days at school, that he had finally given it to me as a going-away gift.

Part of me loved girly items, like jewelry and make-up, while the other part LOVED converse and comfortable sweats and "borrowing" any and ALL of my guy friends jacket when I got the chance. Today my make-up with a little on the bold side, a silver smokey eye with a hint at a cat's eye play with the eyeliner (black of course). I even had purchased a pair of fake lashes, just to be fancy. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but not just any plain old ponytail-OH NO! I had lovingly brushed my hair back into two separate ponytails, one at the nape of my neck and the other near the top of my head. This gave the impression of being more polished, and made my brunette hair look a tad bit longer.

My glasses had thick frames, which I shamefully had placed on my dresser. Hoping that I wouldn't need them to see R5. Instead, I grabbed my emergency contacts, and put them in and grinned in the mirror... Sometimes, I felt awkward in glasses-I was already Asian and was made fun of enough... The glasses didn't help me. My real friends said that they were just being bullies, but sometimes I wasn't sure. I couldn't help but feel that someone like Riker would never like me, since I was Asian.

I pushed these silly thoughts aside, and grinned at the thought of meeting him. I had won the CHANCE OF A LIFE-TIME! A personal interview with R5 before their concert, then back-stage pass at their concert and finally-dinner with the amazingly talented, beautiful, wonderful band! Every girl dreamed of a chance like this, and I, Savannah, was living the dream!

Checking myself once more in the mirror, I headed out of my hotel room and into the lobby. After catching a taxi, I was escorted to a trailer behind the stadium. Right away, I knew who was inside.

"OHMYGOSH! I'm MEETING R5!" I screeched, and received a smile from the young man who had escorted me.

"Enjoy your afternoon, ma'am." he said, and went on his way.

I timidly approached the door, and knocked. Tall, handsome and blonde-Riker's blue eyes looked down into mine as he opened the door.

"H-h-hello!" he stuttered, and I blushed. Maybe he was surprised at my nationality, or maybe he thought I was cute. I blushed again, and pushed all thoughts aside as he led me into the trailer.

Sitting on a brown sofa, sat Rydel, Rocky and Ross. Ratliff looked up from the floor, where he sat holding an adorable looking puppy.

"AWE!" I said, and bent down to pet it.

"His name is Prince," Ratliff informed me, "You must be Savannah. I see you've already meet Riker-and I'm sure I don't need to introduce everyone else but..."

"No, you don't. Hello, it's VERY nice to meet you all. I've only dreamed of an opportunity like this. I never thought any of my dreams would ever come true, but look, here I am. You guys are FANTASTIC, and you all have beautiful voices." I said, talking fast. I blushed, realizing I'd probably said too much.

"That's very sweet of you. I never thought our dream of being famous singers would come true either, but here we are. And here YOU are!" said Rydel, jumping up and pulling me into a hug.

I grinned, and was then hugged by the other members of the band (except Ratliff, who instead patted me on the shoulder while the puppy squirmed in his lap)

"so-so. ummmm... Your pretty, er I mean-pretty nice. Would you like to, start the interview now?..." Riker said, then blushed.

I gave a short giggle, then blushed myself- "If you all don't mind, that would be great."

The interview went well, and I felt at home after getting to know the band better. But the thing that she would remember forever was this:

_"Riker, the fans would like to know. Your good-looking, famous, and available. Why do you choose to continue being single? There are TONS of gorgeous girls who would give their right arm to date you!" I asked, reading from the cards I'd made. I'd asked the some R5 fans to help me pick out questions to ask them, this one was partly because I was curious myself._

_"Well, maybe it's because I don't want just any gorgeous girl, who likes me just because she thinks I'm hot and I'm famous.. I want a girl, who sure, she can be gorgeous. But likes me for who I am-and understands me. And wants to be with ME, not get fame from dating me." he replied, and then winked, "Why don't you have a boyfriend miss savannah. Not any good enough men for you?"_

_I blushed, and laughed- "I had a boyfriend recently, we just broke up actually. He didn't like me for me, he just thought I was fun and easy. Turns out he was wrong, and dumped me when he realized I wasn't going to allow him to do whatever and have other girl's besides me. Most guys don't like me, they think I'm weird. The ones who do, don't want ME! They want the pretty girl they see. I'm not just a pretty face, I'm a person-and I want someone to treat me as much." _

_"That makes perfect sense. I hope someday you'll find someone who realizes that you are just gorgeous, but kind and loving and smart AND funny! Any guy would be a fool to NOT want you." Riker replied. _

I blushed at the memory, trying to pay attention to the concert. After the AMAZING music, I received a BIG hug from Riker who was really excited.

"WE ROCKED!" he said, grinning.

"YOU SURE DID!" I yelled back, trying to be heard over the screaming fan girls.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" he shouted, and then was tapped on the back by Rydel.

"YOU COMING? WE GOTTA GO SIGN SOME STUFF BEFORE DINNER!"

"OH YEAH, BE RIGHT THERE!" he looked me in the eye, and winked. "BE RIGHT BACK GORGEOUS!" and ran to catch up with her.

I blushed, and hung out with Ratliff, who had already done his shift at the signing table. Finally, the screaming fans were gone, and I was in a limo on the way to dinner with R5!

I barely remember dinner, I was too busy staring into Riker's eyes, who sat across from me. I do remember being asked if "You're going to eat that?" after I'd neglected my burger on my plate for a long while.

"OH! Sorry, I was caught up in the conversation and totally forgot about food." I replied, blushing and then started in on my burger.

After dinner, Riker walked me out.

"Why don't I take her back to her hotel and catch up with ya'll later." He said, talking to the others.

"Sure," Rydel replied, and gave a secret-knowing smile. She looked at the others and winked.

I blushed, and tried to say something, but he shushed me with a motion of his hand.

"I WANT to."

I grinned, and though the taxi ride there was silent... It was a good silence. He got out, opening the door for me.

"Thanks Riker, sorry I'm not very talkative..."

"That's ok, you're probably exhausted after the evening you've had." he replied, then reached over and grabbed my hand. "See ya soon," he said, giving it a short squeeze and handed me my phone back. I looked up, questionably.

"HOW DID YOU?! WHEN!" I laughed.

"I took it earlier, I wanted you to have my number... and me to have yours. Your not like the other fan girls. Maybe I don't want to stay single anymore. Maybe I want the gorgeous Asian girl standing right in front of me." he replied, and I blushed.

"So, is that your way of asking me out?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, then bent down and kissed my check.

He pulled me into one last hug, and got back into the cab. I held my hand to my check and sighed. RIKER LYNCH HAD JUST ASKED ME OUT! I'M THE REASON HE ISN'T SINGLE! I'M DATING RIKER LYNCH!

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? I hope it's ok, it's been awhile. Have an amazing day/evening everyone! :D **


End file.
